elticafandomcom-20200213-history
Morumelec people
Name: Morumelec (Moru) Origins: Aluceas Culture The Moru culture is matriarchal, with woman making up most of the higher status roles in their clan. Men are not treated as second class however, and both genders participate in hunting, fighting, and domestic roles within their society depending upon their personal skills. Social Structure Leader - Every clan has one Leader whose position is mostly as a spokesperson for their people. They deal with the public, handle interactions between allies and enemies, and in general work to keep the peace and solve problems within their community. This role is almost always reserved for woman. Highskeer - The Highseeker is always a woman, and always follows a maternal lineage. When the current Highseeker must step down, her daughter will take her place. If the Highseeker does not have any daughters or grandaughters, one of their neices will inheret the role - failing that, an eligeble woman from another Highseeker bloodline will be brought in from another clan. Highseekers are considered the most vital and politically powerful people in their clan. They are rarely in the limelight, but their word is always law, and the clan Leader frequently takes advice from them. Highseekers mostly oversee their clans safety, command and lead hunting and war parties, and other hands-on tasks in the community. Both the Highseeker and their female relatives frequently consult witht he clan's priest/priestess. All are known to possess magical abilities. Priest/Priestess - Every clan has one priest or priestess. Shrowded in secrecy, these individuals spend most of their time in shelters outside of the clan, but near enough for its citizens to visit with and seek advice from them. Their primary role is to offer guidance to the Highseeker, memorize and pass down lores and stories, and offer spirtual protection to the clan. When a priest/priestess has reached the age of 85, a ceremony is held to select their apprentice. The new apprentice, between the ages of 14 - 17, spends a year with them in training, and once this time is up, they take the role as the new priest/priestess, and the old one is exiled (what exactly happens with the old priest/priestess is kept in secret). Warriors - All able-bodied men and women train from a young age and learn how to wield a variety of weapons. Those that become proficient enough in combat and hunting go on to continue training with their clan's war party. The role of warriors is broken down between fighting and hunting depending on one's skills; the former generally patrols the clan's territory, act as guards, and assist in whatever manual labor is needed. The latter are responsible for hunting large game, acting as sentries, and filling other domestic roles that are needed in the clan. When the clan is threatened, warriors are the first line of defense. Common Citizens - All other citizens, including those of the Highseeker bloodline, are expected to help the clan with whatever skills they have available. Farming and hunting are the primary roles of the commoners, but crafting goods, foraging, teaching, and other such activities are equally as important. During times of war, all able-bodied commoners are expected to defend the city. Physical Characteristics The Moru people are tall, with women ranging between 5'7" to 5"11", and men up to 6'5". Coming from the arid, flat-lands of Aluceas, they are lean of body with long arms and legs. Skin color is olive-tan, while their hair is typically light to dark brown. Grey, brown, and hazel eyes are common. Blue and green are very unccomon. History The Morumelec people arrived on Eltica around Year 8, and in Year 10 they established the Kagan Empire. Every year since then, ships have arrived to bring and return goods between Eltica and their homeland of Aluceas. Restrictions 'Please ask on the OOC board before joining a Morumelec character. '